


rose tinted eyes, clear future skies

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Business AU, Dorks in Love, Eye Color, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Spencer and Dallon are Only Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Ryan owns a business, and Brendon is the newest employee.[ or: the au where your eyes become tinted with the colour of the emotion that you're feeling, and brendon's eyes become tinted pink whenever he looks at ryan, because he's fallen hopelessly in love. ]





	1. heart eyes and hope

When Brendon turns his head to face Ryan, his eyes slide to pink. They've gone from his usual brown to a soft rose, and he's lucky that it's only a tint, because if it was any more noticeable people would know he's in love with Ryan Ross.

Many people have fallen for Ryan Ross, and each and every one of them have come away with blue-sorrow eyes and broken hearts. Ryan Ross is famous for never having those rose-tinted eyes people always have for him. He's famous for leaving people wanting to never fall in love again. 

Brendon's ignored Ryan's reputation, though, and he's fallen hopelessly in love with him. He doesn't regret it at all.

-

When Ryan turns his head to face his newest employee, Brendon, he feels his eyes swirl and become tinted with pink. They've gone from their naturally-brown colour to a soft pink, and he's lucky that it's only a tint, because if people found out that the famed Ryan Ross was falling in love he would never hear the end of it. After all, it's never happened before, and his reputation of breaking hearts would never allow it.

Ryan's glad he chose today to interview his employees. It's something his family have always done, to make sure there's no problems. Brendon's interview is going to be last, and it's good, for Ryan at least, because it gives him a chance to prepare himself to face him.

He just hopes he doesn't do anything irrational when the time comes.

-

Brendon looks up when Spencer says his name. "What is it?" He asks, not stopping typing up his report of the technology they're making. "Because I'm trying to work, and I can't, not now, at least, with you talking to me. Thanks, though, for the conversation."

Spencer puts a hand on his shoulder. A silent symbol for him to relax."Ryan wants to see you in his office for the interview. You're the only one left, since Dallon's interview was yesterday."

"Oh. Okay. See you in a bit, Spencer." Brendon smiles at him before turning around and walking to Ryan's office.

He bites his lip as he walks in; Ryan is wearing a form-fitting, blue button-down shirt, and tight black skinny jeans. Orange-pink swirls in his eyes as he looks at Ryan. A mix of anticipation and adoration bubbles up in his chest. He's fallen hopelessly in love and, despite his current situation, he doesn't regret it.

-

His earlier hopes of not doing anything irrational are very nearly dashed the minute he walks in. Ryan's heart flips in his chest as he sees Brendon, brown eyes warm and smile soft as he walks into the room. 

"Hey, Brendon." Ryan says. "Have a seat."

Brendon takes a seat. He taps nervously on the table. A mix of long and short sounds. Morse code, maybe? Ryan never learned it. He wonders what he's tapping out. 

"So, how are your experiences with the company so far?"  
"It's good, so far. I'm glad I got a job here."  
"Is there anything you think needs to be changed?"  
"No, it's fine as it is."  
"Have you got any questions for me?"

Brendon pauses for a second. Thinks. Bites his lip. Ryan wonders, for a split second, what he is thinking of. 

"I have got one, actually."

Ryan prepares himself for bracing words. His thoughts run a mile a minute, his heart pounds so loudly he nearly misses what Brendon says. Somehow he manages to catch the words over the roaring of his pulse in his ears. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryan looks at Brendon, sees the nervous orange in his eyes. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, please forget I said it─"

"No. I'ts okay." 

Brendon looks up, the rush of words stopping. "O-okay..." He leans over and gently kisses Ryan. Ryan's heart flips in his chest as he kisses back. 

Eventually, they part, breathing heavy as they look into each other's eyes. Ryan notes with slight curiosity that Brendon's eyes are almost fully clouded over with pink.

And he realises, then, that he's fallen hopelessly in love with the boy opposite him, and he's okay with it.


	2. drowning in his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, and Spencer and Dallon notice how hopelessly in love Ryan and Brendon are.

It seems rather unusual, to Spencer, at least, how Brendon's eyes are constantly rose-tinted whenever their boss is in a room. Ryan's reputation would push anyone away; anyone but Brendon, it seems. 

Despite what everyone believes, Spencer notices things. Spencer sees the way Danni looks desperately at Ash from a distance; he sees the way Melanie clings onto Halsey (her real name's Ashley, but she goes by Halsey, and everyone agrees to call her that) like she's a lifeline; he sees how Frank steadily inches closer to Gerard throughout the day, and he sees how he kisses him whenever heads are turned away. 

Which means that Spencer notices how Brendon and Ryan gaze longingly at each other. It's really quite cute, the desperation in the stares they hold reserved for each other. 

After a week of the constant stares, Spencer decides to ask Brendon about it. Today they're walking back to their shared apartment, and he's decided that now is the time to question him about it.

"So, why do you look at Ryan like he's the light of your life?" Spencer asks bluntly.

Brendon coughs. "W-What? What do you mean I look at Ryan like he's the light of my life? I don't, do I?"

Spencer sighs. "You do. You look at Ryan like you've fallen hopelessly in love; whenever he walks into a room, your smile becomes twice as real and your laugh less fake and your eyes light up and get tinted with this soft pink that you only ever see in the eyes of someone who's fallen hopelessly in love. Ryan looks at you like you're perfect, like you're his everything; whenever he looks at you his eyes become clouded with pink and he looks so much happier. You're perfect for each other."

Brendon sighs. "You really want to know, don't you?"

He nods. "Yeah. I mean, I have to know why. The curiosity is killing me." His eyes flicker with a brilliant blue. 

"Okay, I'll tell you." Brendon bites his lip, decides what to say. "It started last week. At the interview. Ryan asked if I had any questions for him; I said yes." His eyes flicker pink-red. "I asked if I could kiss him."

"─Wait, really? You really asked if you could kiss Ryan Ross?" 

"Yes, Spencer. You're missing the point. He said yes. So I kissed him." Brendon smiles unconsciously at the memory. Spencer smiles, seeing his friend's happiness at the memory. "And we've had a thing since."

Spencer grins, eyes ringed with yellow at his friend's joy. 

"So... what about you and Dallon?"

He blushes. The yellow ringing his eyes becomes slightly more green, and his eyes are tinted pink; because it's true, he's fallen for Dallon. 

Spencer only wishes Brendon hadn't called him out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spencer is precious; protect spencer bois


	3. get the fuck together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Brendon come clean about their relationship, and everyone decides that Spencer and Dallon need to get together.

Quiet chatter and the clicking of keys fills the air as Ryan walks into the room. He walks over to Brendon's table where he's working, and sits down in their chair beside it. A bundle of nerves furls and unfurls in his stomach as he watches Brendon.

Now, he's decided. Well, he and Brendon have. They're going to come clean about their relationship. So they do.

There is silence afterwards.

Then, "I fucking knew it! Frank, you owe me a fiver!"

"Wait, what?" Ryan looked up sharply and turned to face Dallon. "You bet on us?"

"Well... yeah." Dallon grins sheepishly. "It was pretty obvious you had a thing."

This time, it's Brendon who speaks up. "Well, if it's pretty obvious that we have a thing, then it's very obvious that you and Spencer like each other. Get the fuck together! Your pining for each other is so obvious it burns."

And, well, if nobody got any work done for the rest of the day, Ryan said nothing about it.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are too soft kill me


End file.
